Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi
by CamORiley
Summary: [Participation au Challenge de Février du Collectif NONAME.] Un Stark est-il forcément un Stark ?


**Bonjour tout le monde, devinez qui est de retour ?**

 **Me revoilà avec une petite OS vraiment courte (oui venant de moi c'est assez étrange je sais) où on retrouve notre SHIP favoris Pepperony.**

 **Cette OS est écrite dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME et je remercie mon amie personnelle Cecile Tite pour avoir proposé ce sujet qui m'a bien inspiré.**

 **Comme toujours mes personnages dans leur caractères et descriptions se basent sur les comics et ils sont la propriété de Marvel.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - Tiens ton thé, chérie. Fait attention, je l'ai un peu trop fait chauffer.

\- Merci, Tony. »

Pepper et son homme se trouvait dans le jardin de leur manoir. Installaient sur des transats, attendant tranquillement que le soleil laisse place à une belle nuit étoilée.

La jolie rousse reprit la conversation qu'ils avaient commencée avant que Tony ne propose d'aller leurs chercher à boire. Et comme avant qu'il ne parte, seule la jeune femme parlait, le héros étant complètement silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Et cela n'échappa pas à Pepper.

« - Tony ?

\- Hum ... »

Il releva la tête, le regard perdu, il avait loupé quelque chose.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh rien ! Je t'écoute, c'est tout, je suis concentré.

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que je disais ?

\- … Excuse moi. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

\- J'ai remarqué tu sais. Et je te connais, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse pour te rendre aussi silencieux.

\- C'est rien d'important. Je pensais juste … Juste à mon père.

\- Et, tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est juste qu'on m'a fait une réflexion aujourd'hui et depuis je ne fais qu'y penser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais passé à Stark Industries cette après-midi ? Et bien en repartant, sur le parking j'ai croisé un ancien employé. Il a travaillé au côté de mon père. J'étais plus souvent dans son bureau gamin que dans celui de papa. Du coup, je suis allé le saluer. On a un peu discuté et il m'a sorti '' Tu es le même que ton père ''.

\- Oh. Après, il n'a pas forcément tord. Enfin, je n'ai pas connu ton père, mais quand je vois les photos c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez.

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me comparait physiquement …

\- …

\- Plus j'y pense et plus je crois que ce n'était pas un compliment.

\- Ah …

\- Mon père était une personne froide, colérique, dure. Je me souviens quand j'allais le voir dans les bureaux de Stark Industries, il pouvait se mettre à hurler sans que personne ne comprennent pourquoi. Toutes les personnes qui le côtoyaient avaient peur de lui. Et je ne veux pas que les personnes aient peur de moi !

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient peur de toi, Tony. Même quand je n'étais que ta secrétaire, je n'ai jamais entendu personne dire qu'il avait peur de toi. Que tu étais fou, oui, mais ça je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Hum, si tu le dis …

\- Et je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour te dire que tu es loin d'être une personne froide. Tu es juste timide avec tes sentiments et accorde difficilement ta confiance. Tu n'es pas colérique, tu sais ce que tu veux et quand tu le veux. Et dur ? Laisse-moi rire, tu dois sûrement être l'homme le plus doux que je connais. Que ce soit dans tes gestes ou dans tes mots.

\- Pepper ...

\- Mais je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Tu as toujours entendu que l'on te comparaît à ton père. Pourquoi soudain cela te touche autant ? »

Tony tourna la tête vers le visage de sa jolie rousse et laisse son regard suivre le déplacement de sa main qui se posa sur le ventre de Pepper.

« - Car je vais devenir père. Et je ne veux pas être le même père pour mon enfant que celui que j'ai eu.

\- Oh, Tony ... »

Pepper posa une de ses mains sur celle de son homme et caressa son visage avec sa deuxième. Plongeant son regard vert dans ceux bleues de son amant.

« - Si j'ai décidé d'avoir un enfant avec toi …

\- Arrête, on sait tous les deux que c'est un accident …

\- Un accident que j'ai décidé de garder. Car c'est un accident avec toi. Toi, un Stark. Je sais qui tu es mieux que toi tu ne le sais et je sais que tu feras un bon père.

\- Et moi j'ai peur … Peur d'être le même être insensible que mon père.

\- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un insensible pleure en voyant son bébé lors de l'échographie.

\- Je …

\- Et ne met pas une photo du ventre de sa copine sur son bureau de travail. Photo dont je ne me souviens absolument pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de la prendre, mais passons.

\- Hum …

\- Tu feras des erreurs Tony, comme tout le monde, comme moi aussi. Mais je sais que tu feras tout pour être le meilleur des pères et tu seras différent de Howard. Tu ne seras pas le même que lui. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non … ?

\- Car lui c'était lui, et toi tu es toi. »

Tony finit par laisser glisser un sourire. Un sourire de soulagement.

Il se rapprocha de la femme qui portait son enfant et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse, glissant un merci au moment où leurs lèvres se détachèrent.

Le milliardaire alla poser sa tête sur le ventre de Pepper et ferma les yeux.

« - Je t'aime petite chose. »

En réponse il reçut un léger petit coup.

« - Eh ! Tu as senti ?!

\- Oui. Je crois qu'il t'aime aussi, papa. »

* * *

 **J'espère que cette petite OS vous a plus, les reviews sont comme toujours attendus avec plaisir.**

 **Pour terminer je vais vous laisser avec cette petite question de Cécile** _**« Pensez-vous que lorsqu'on écrit, on laisse forcément une part de nous-même dans nos œuvres? »**_ **. Pour moi c'est oui, mais j'attends vos avis !**


End file.
